The One Eyed Myth
by EAZGAME
Summary: With the release of Tokyo Ghoul Season 3 (hype), I decided to start on something related to celebrate the long awaited return of our beloved anime. Touken FTW! (BTW its my first ever fanfic, helpful criticism is much appreciated!) :)
1. Anger and Sorrow

Author's Note: This story starts at the bridge scene, where Touka beats up Kaneki. Rip Ken.

* * *

"Kaneki is back"

The moment those words left Hinami's mouth, she ran. Ran as fast as her legs could go. She could go faster in ghoul form, but it was in a public area.

Dashing out the library, she shoved past everyone, ignoring their curses evidently directed at her. In her mind, she was formulating a way of approaching the man, one she missed so dearly, yet loathed for leaving. Which side would she show? The caring or the angry? She kept running, not stopping for a moment...

* * *

"Thank you Yoshimura"

"No problem Kaneki"

The white-haired figure left the manager's room. Walking down the steps, he checked his watch.

"It's seven already huh?"

Its time to leave. The cafe was silent. It was closing time for Anteiku, thus the absence of customers. Walking past the staff, he put his hood on and lowered his head, yet he could still sense their stares.

"Serious as ever." Kaya.

"That asshole can never look happy huh." Nishiki.

"The Devil Ape finds him to be too serious..." Koma.

"He's soooo cute!" A new voice? He took a peek. 'Roma', that's her name. "He looked at me!..."

Yomo is absent. He saw Hinami run off just now, and Touka... Where is she? Probably studying for the upcoming exams. He shook his head. "Kamii huh. Good luck then." The door bell chimed as he exited the cafe. He pondered about his conversation with Yoshimura.

"I'm not returning,"he said. "I am just here to update you on certain Aogiri activities." Yoshimura looked disappointed, but he nodded anyways.

"Ok Kaneki, if you say so. Nevertheless, Anteiku will always be open for you."

"Thanks," Kaneki smiled. It has been some time since he smiled. In his heart, all he wanted was a normal life in Anteiku with his friends, but being a half ghoul, half human hybrid, it was kinda his duty to 'Bridge the Gap Between Ghouls and Humans'. That was the operation name, a life goal for him and his band of faithful followers.

He continued walking, still deep in though. He reached the base of an overhead bridge and climbed up...

* * *

Out of breath, Touka got to the overhead bridge. She had to hurry, catch Kaneki before he disappears again. Have to. Want to. Need to. She got onto the bridge itself. Then she froze...

Their eyes locked. Touka stopped to catch her breath. Kaneki just stood there with his hands in his pocket, looking dead ahead.

"Touka." He wanted so much to hug her, to tell her he was sorry, yet being Ken Kaneki, he refrained from it. He could think, you know, and considering the fact that meeting him may put her in a REALLY bad mood, he decided against it. He wanted his face to be intact, after all.

"Kaneki." She felt happiness course through her body, but was quickly replaced with sorrow. Then it all got fucked when she thought about how he left them, claiming to be willing to 'protect them'. That selfish bastard. He probably left to become stronger on the pretence of protection. That darn voice in her head. It was wrong, yet she could not help but agree.

"You selfish asshole," she uttered. She chose her pissed side over her kind side.

She leapt forward. Right onto Kaneki, with full force...

* * *

"Well shit," was all he could think before he got slammed to the ground. For a normal human, it could kill them instantly, but since when was Kaneki normal? It stung, and quickly numbed. He felt some blood behind his head, but chose to ignore it, instead focussing on the devil on top of his body.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD," she screamed at him, simultaneously throwing punches at his face. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT," she continued. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE EFFECT ON US AFTER YOU LEFT?"

Punch.

"PROTECT? WHY DO WE NEED PROTECTION?"

Kick.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT? SO GOOD WILLED? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO BE, A HERO?" She lifted him into the air and landed a few hard hits.

Kaneki gasped.

It hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally.

"So this is her opinion of me now huh," he almost teared up. "I lost her trust, didn't I?"

She jumped on him once again and grabbed him by the collar, her body weighing him down. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have killed you in that alley. DO YOU KNOW HOW THE PEOPLE AT ANTEIKU FELT? THEY WERE YOUR FAMILY, AND YOU ABANDONED THEM. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THEY FELT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT?"

He choked back tears.

"Never let me see your face ever again, you filthy piece of shit. Understand?" The underlying threat in that sentence was too obvious. She got off him, and he noticed tears welling up in her eyes too. She covered her face and ran off, back to Anteiku. He finally let his tears flow. So this was her, no, their opinion of him now eh? He got up. Wiping his tears, he put his hood on once more. There were a few blood stains, but he didn't care. Putting his hand into his pockets, he walked off, back home...

* * *

 **Back at Anteiku, in Touka's room.**

"So the first thing I do when I see him is beat the crap out of him? How clever of you Touka." She was in her room. Her tears dried up, she thought over what she just did. "Sigh, no use thinking about that now, might as well study. Exams are coming soon..." She lowered her head, burying her face into the chemistry textbook. "What the fuck is dichromate anyways..."

Behind her room door, Hinami was listening. "At least Onee-chan saw Onii-chan..."


	2. Melody

Author's Note: About the update schedule for this story, it may vary from time to time, depending on my workload. It should be relatively frequent, but I cannot promise that. I have school too, if you didn't know. Aside from that, just saying, Ken Kaneki has some serious abilities, mainly due to his half-half characteristic, and as ya'll know, hybrids are much stronger than pures. And with that, lets begin! As always, helpful criticism is VERY much appreciated. It can help me a lot more in improving my story and writing. You can also suggest some chapter ideas, just in case my mind runs dry. No lemons though. I will decide myself when to put one in ;)

* * *

He walked past the cafe. It was two days after the bridge incident that could not leave his head.

Stopping to look at it, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The manager's hospitality, Koma's cheerfulness, Kaya's calm, and of course, the constant flow of insults flying back and forth between Nishiki and Touka, with Hinami in the middle trying desperately to stop them.

Damn, were those good times.

However... He almost cried right then and there on the street. "Never let me see your face ever again, you filthy piece of shit." He could not get that out of his mind. That was their opinion of him; a traitor, a coward, a power-seeker to go to the Aogiri Tree. A smile crept up his cheeks, a sad one. He shook his head. _Get it out of your head Kaneki, you don't need to stay in Anteiku to protect them. You have your ways. They just need time to understand... No. Letting time do the job will not be good enough. I have to..._

He stood there for a solid minute. He finally decided. "Alright then, time to get going." As he made his way down the road, he could faintly catch the sound of shattering glass, followed by Nishiki's pissed off voice...

* * *

She was at the bridge again. But it was not the same day, not the same time. She could tell. The wind picked up slightly, leaves fluttering around he feet. She surveyed the area, before noticing the man infront of her.

"Kaneki..."

As she approached, his kagune suddenly shot out and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Urk... KANEKI." Her mind was in shock. What is going on? Why is he attacking her?

"Listen here you asshole." He never talks like that, yet he did. "Remember that day on this bridge? Of course you do." A second kagune shot into her leg. "Guess what? I'm not returning. After all I did, the first thing you do is try to kill me? Threaten me?" A third stabbed her shoulder.

"I didn't...mean..."

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP. If you really think everyone hates me now, then I have no need in protecting you. I will just leave Anteiku to its own demise, how's that?"

"No...Kaneki...Stop..."

"Heh. You really are as pathetic as I pictured you to be."

"No..."

The final kagune came out and went straight through her chest. She screamed. Then sat up.

"Huh?" Panting, she looked around. It was her room. Another fucking nightmare. It already happened two days in a row. "What the fuck is wrong with me..." Sweating buckets, she cried out in frustration. She decided to get some coffee to calm down. Leaving her bed, she exited her room and went downstairs...

* * *

He quietly opened the windows.

"Touka?" He whispered. No response. He realised Touka wasn't in her room."Probably downstairs for a midnight coffee..."

Sighing, he landed on the floor of her room. He decided to write a letter, addressing the entire Anteiku, stating his reasons for leaving. "This should be enough, I hope."

Walking to her table, he put the envelope and turned to leave. then he noticed a strange thing. "A...Piano? Why the hell does she have a piano in her room?" His fingers itched. It has been a long time since he set his fingers on one. He sat down, and instantly started smiling...

"Hey Mommie, what is this?" Kaneki asked. "A piano, sweetheart," she replied, eyes still glued to her work.

"Woah...Can I try it?" He stared at it in awe.

"I don't know honey..."

"PLEASEEEE." He begged. Unable to reject him, his mother gave in to his request.

"Be careful, ok? It was your dad's one, so don't break it." She replied with a sigh.

"YAY! THANKS MOMMIE, YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Kaneki smirked. How naive his 10 year old self was. Man, he really missed his mom...

Putting that thought away, he opened it. He found a folder, filled with piano sheets. "Is she attempting these? Wow, that's a lot of complicated scripts. Oh? Unravel? The one by TK? From Ling tosite sigure huh. Hmm, I played it before. Time to test myself."

He hovered his hands over the keys, too focussed to notice the door opening...

* * *

She made herself a cup. _Kaneki always liked my coffee the best..._ She thought out of nowhere. It made her smile. Truth be told, she missed him more than she was pissed at him. But her pride got in the way, causing her sudden outburst at Kaneki. Stupid Touka. She just could not show her weak side at all, can she?

She brought her coffee upstairs. _Just try to get some sleep for now,_ she thought to herself. She opened her bedroom door, and almost dropped her cup of coffee on the floor.

 _Kaneki? What the hell is he doing here?_ She was too shocked for words. _Wait...is he on the piano?_ She set the coffee on her table...

Suddenly his hands moved. Unravel... She recognised this song. His hand moved quickly, getting past the first part easily.

 _Has he had experience? Damn, it sounded good..._

He was clearly engrossed in the music. Her eyes widened. His hands were literally flying. This is inhuman.

 _How the hell is he doing this? He's so good, holy shit._ She started tearing up a bit. He was about halfway through, playing the song perfectly. _This is beautiful, fuck..._

He finished the song. Damn, that felt good. Seems like he didn't loose his touch after all.

Satisfied, he closed the lid over the piano. Putting his hood on, he got ready to leave.

Then, he heard a sniff.

He abruptly turned around, and standing there with tears in her eyes, was a shocked Touka, gaping right at him. He lowered his head and quickly jumped out. He pushed off the outside wall with superhuman force, and flew away.

 _What the hell? How long was she watching for? Shit...why did I leave? I should have stayed...Argh, hell to me._ He landed softly on a roof. He wiped at his face and realised he was crying. He sighed. Deciding to head home, he wiped away the tears, aimed himself and blasted away again...

* * *

She stood there, gazing at the man just meters away from her. She was somewhere between shocked, happy, and wanting to cry out loud.

She sniffed.

Fuck, she's crying.

He turned to look at her, tears and all, for a good few moments. He turned his gaze to the floor, and without hesitation, jumped out the window. Her body finally reacted, and she ran after. Sticking her head out, she saw the silhouette of him in the distance, before it disappeared.

 _What the fuck? How did he get there so fast?_ She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to shed more tears. She turned back into her room and immediately notice the envelope. _What the hell is this?_ Opening it, she found a letter, addressed to the entire staff force of Anteiku.

 _ **Dear Anteiku,**_

 _ **Been a while, hasn't it? I hope you guys are doing okay. Better than me, anyways... This letter is to explain my leaving of the Anteiku family. I really just want all of you to be safe. I have been training my ass off the past few months, getting stronger. I'm sorry it had to be the Aogiri Tree group. AT that time, it seemed most fit for me to improve my skills, although in your eyes, it may seem like the worst possible idea. I am sorry if i cause all of you any despair or anger. It was unintentional, and I did not think of anything other than gaining strength. If you hold any grudges against me, I am fine with it. The prospect of coming back to Anteiku is not possible as of now, and I seek your forgiveness. If any of you really want me to stay away, I will still do my best to protect you, but until then, I will not come back. And for those who really miss me...hang in there. I will get back in contact as soon as possible. For now, keep all of your spirits up, and look towards a brighter future. Together.**_

 _ **Till we meet again, Ken Kaneki**_

That did it. Touka fell onto the floor. Hugging her legs, she started crying he heart out. _I'm sorry... Come back please... I really miss you..._ She was bawling by then. _I did not mean anything I said... Come back... Please..._ She cried her eyes out. She could not think of anything but Kaneki. His eyes... his mouth... his face... his talk... his kindness... his smile...

She cried for a full hour before finally, tired and dehydrated, fell asleep on the floor...

* * *

Aaaand there. In case you did not figure out, the reason I included a piano scene is because I love the instrument. It can somehow turn any song into a master piece. I am currently doing Unravel on the piano. If you want to see it in full glory, check out the cover on Youtube by Animenz. It totally blew me away the first time I saw and heard it, and I am aiming to be able to play it perfectly, so wish me luck! XD

That will be it for now. Till next time, bai!


	3. Rescue

The atmosphere in the café has never been worse.

Everyone saw the letter.

Everyone was shocked.

And most of all, they were all given a grim message that Kaneki will most likely never come back. And that is enough to throw everyone off the rails. Even Nishiki didn't talk much for the past week.

Yes, a week has passed, since they got the letter, since she cried herself to sleep. Touka looked like a monster, baggy eyes from the sleepless nights and an overall depressed mood. His letter affected her the most, knowing she was the most probable cause for this. She DID tell Kaneki to fuck off that day, and the nightmares of that day could not stop.

Lying in bed, her stomach started gurgling.

"Ah, fuck. I need food." Yet she laid there, too tired to move. She has been on that bed for about 5 days already, save for her going to the restroom. She has already skipped many of her shifts and avoided meals despite her hunger. She did not care. All she had on her mind was Kaneki. Kaneki. _Damn Kaneki. How could I say that to Kaneki?_ She sounded like a robot, her mind far detached from the real world.

Eventually though, her hunger got the better of the ghoul. She lazily got up, clutching her stomach. _Might as well find things to eat…_

Walking to the storeroom, she ransacked the fridge, only to find nothing to eat. _Shit. I'll have to go out…_ She groaned. That was the last thing she wanted to do, leaving the comfort of her room and facing the world. Her hunger would not let go, though. _FINE FINE FINE. Just an hour. It's not that late anyways…_

Opening her window, she jumped out onto the alley below. She could already smell the meat, the human flesh. Her mind almost went into overdrive, pushing for her to hurry up and find something… someone… Running about, she finally ran into a man in his thirties. Her ghoul eyes appeared and he was immediately on the floor, motionless. She tore him apart, feasting on him. Engrossed in her meal, she did not hear footsteps behind her…

* * *

Hoodie on, he walked the streets of Tokyo.

Nice blazer…

That movie looks cool…

Mmmm, coffee…

He was interrupted by a scent. A scent he had barely encountered, yet seemed so familiar… What was it? He could not put his finger on it… It was like…like…like…Touka? He realized. But not just Touka. Blood? Touka bleeding? Was she hurt? His mind went into a frenzy. He broke into a sprint towards the scent. _I said to protect them…she's hurt, definitely. Shit shit shit shit SHIT._

Turning the corner, he found the scent to be exponentially stronger. He ran down the alley, and got to a bloody scene…

She felt her back open out. Blood erupted from behind, and she cried out in agony. _WHAT IN THE FU…_ Her thoughts were cut out by another slash. This time, she released her kagune, and shot crystal bullets at her attacker. Turning around, her worst nightmare opened infront of her. _SHIT A DOVE. FUCK. WHERE IS MY MASK?! I have no energy…_ He jumped back, skillfully dodging her attacks.

"Is that all you got, you weakling?" He arrogantly shouted out.

"Hng…" She attempted to turn and run, but she felt another sharp pain up her back. "ARGH." Turning around, she noticed her kagune gone… no, more like cut off. She fell in agony. Shuffling back, she could only look in horror and he strode forward. "Is that all you got? I didn't expect much from a starving ghoul anyways. Time for you to repent your sins. DIE."

 _Sorry Kaneki…_ Was all she could think of before blacking out. She swore she heard a confused grunt from the dove though…

* * *

He watched in horror as blood flowed openly from Touka. The dove was over her, preparing to bring his quinque down on her exposed body. "NO," he screamed, before he launched forward…

The dove turned back, confused. "Who's there?" No one. "Heh, must be my imagination." He turned back to raise his hands above his head. "Now, DIE," he slashed down, only to find his quinque… missing? He gazed around, confused. _What the…_ He got a knee to the chest. A hard one. He flew back, blood spurting out of his mouth. _WHAT THE FUCK…_

Kaneki dashed forward, taking advantage of the distracted dove to rip his quinque out of his hand. Breaking it in half, he hid in the shadows.

He took a good look at the dove. Mid-twenties, relatively muscular. _Amon is probably stronger..._ The dove turned back around, swinging down with empty hands. It was quite the sight, and if not for a bloody Touka beside him, it would have been funny.

Taking the chance, he launched forward again, kneeing him in the stomach. He flew back and crumpled onto the floor. Walking towards the dove, Kaneki held him up by his collar. His mask was, of course, already on. His one ghoul eye stared directly into the dove's two. He raised a fist…

* * *

He felt himself being lifted. Still dazed from the previous blow, he took some time to look up. What he saw made him regret every life decision he made leading him to this situation.

 _The Eyepatch?! FuuuuuUUCK, I'm so dead._ He felt a fist to his face, the most powerful he received yet. He spit out blood. "Rank SS, Eyepatch… What have I gotten myself into…" Ready to die, he looked in fear at his killer, right into his one exposed eye. He gulped, accepting his fate. Then, he fell to the ground.

"Wha…" "You listen here you piece of shit," he looked up fearfully at the Eyepatch. _I'm still not dead?! God saved me!_ "Never come back here ever again, get it? Or the next time, you will not feel your guts anymore." The dove nodded in fear and amazement. "Now get the fuck out of here. NOW." Running off, he wondered how he was still alive…

* * *

Kaneki ran to Touka. "Touka! TOUKA. Are you there? Touka, wake up, please…" Tears welled up in his eyes. _Please be alive… Please be alive…_ He checked for a pulse. It was there, albeit EXTREMELY weak, but still there.

"Oh thank god…" He had to give her food. Quick.

Grabbing a piece of flesh from the dead man beside him, he put it gingerly into her mouth. He had her swallow it. _Not enough… Too much blood loss…_ He had no other choice. He bit down on his wrist. Ignoring the pain, he dripped it into Touka's mouth. His blood, as he discovered some time ago, can help in quickening the healing process for a ghoul. Not so sure why either, but he just accepted it.

He waited until her condition has improved, then he laid her on the floor. He proceeded to clean up the corpse, deciding to give it to Anteiku. Anteiku… He had to go there. He felt the tears already. He carefully carried the corpse and Touka, and ran off to the café…


	4. Family (Part 1 of 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING product or song related mentioned in this chapter. All of it belongs to their respective owners. (OwO)

* * *

Quietly opening the window, he jumped in with her and the body. "My… That was more tiring than expected…" he groaned as he stretched his back. Putting the body down, he carefully placed Touka onto her bed.

"God almighty the blood… Whoever's cleaning this room, I apologise," Kaneki mumbled. Tossing the body outside the room, he shut it and sat down heavily on the floor. _Did that guy see her face? Did he see mine? Touka may not be able to go back to work._ Frustrated, he punched the wall. _All my fault… I wasn't careful enough…Now Touka is hurt and may risk being spotted…_ He really did screw up. If he just stayed in Anteiku, then maybe, just maybe, everyone could have been happier.

 _Oh god, I'm self-blaming again aren't I?_ He needed to take his mind off this. _It's going to be fine damn it. Stop overthinking It._

"ARGH," he punched the wall again, almost breaking it. He eyed the piano in the corner of the room. Maybe that could work. Might as well see what other things he can play…

A minute later, he was on the piano, swiftly moving his fingers across the keys. Unravel never gets old. Later on, he looked through the list of pieces in her script file. "River Flows in You… Senbonzakura… This Game…? The hell is that?" A new song. _Let's do this._

An hour later, he already got through half of it.

"Not bad… the tune is catchy, a fast-paced song, well crafted. Should probably get a picture of this…"

"Uhh Touka, are you there? Why is there a body outside here?" A muffled sound from outside. Kaneki jumped. _Is that Hinami? Oh shit I have to get out…_ He got up… and tripped. He fell heavily on his chin, scraping it on the floor. Resisting the urge to cry out, he got his ass off the floor. That fall did make sound though. A LOT of sound, him tumbling around and everyting.

"Touka? What was that? Touka? Are you in there?" Kaneki panicked. Spinning a full 180, he knocked a glass off the table. _SHIT._

"TOUKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M COMING IN." Hinami kicked the door open. Right into Kaneki, bloody chin and all, looking at her wide-eyed. _Ahh great. Of all the times I could have fucked up, it's now._

"O-Onii-chan?" She looked just as shocked. "Uhhh. Yeah. Hi…?" No response. "Well… I got to go and everything now soo uhhh bye…" Before he could jump out of the window, Hinami ran forward, trapping Kaneki in a hug.

"H-Hinami…" "D-don't leave… please… I missed you…"

She was crying. Wait, crying? He froze. "I-I thought you guys didn't want me here…"

"LIES! ALL LIES. I don't know who told you that… but everyone here really misses you… I really missed you…" He felt hot tears roll down his cheek. _They missed me? So I'm not rejected? Oh lord thank you…_

"Hinami.." She looked up. "I missed you too. With all my heart." He smiled at her. A warm one. Hinami started crying into his shirt while Kaneki hugged her back, crying himself too. He suddenly realized how much he missed this place and the people.

Why did he leave? He felt that it was for a good reason. A noble one. A reason people can understand and honor. But he still knew, deep down, that some may consider it otherwise. However, he only just realized that those people were not from the Anteiku. All of them respected his decision, and he knew that all of them would support him through his ups and down, no matter the situation. _So this is the real meaning of a family…_ He smiled as he hugged Hinami tightly…

* * *

Ayyyyy that's Chapter 4. Or Chapter 4 'Part 1'. Yes, there are two parts. I initially wanted to upload it in one Chapter, but I found it more fitting to put the second half in a separate chapter. That's why this one is THAT short. 700 words a bit the less. Just saying, 'Part 2' will be more cheerful. It won't be doom and gloom all the way ok? Aaaanyways, till the next part! Baiz!


	5. Reunion (Part 2 of 2)

Disclaimer (I should do this more often): I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!)

* * *

"You can play the piano." They have been sitting there on the floor in each other arms for 10 minutes already, when Hinami brought it up.

"Oh, uhh yeah, sure." Kaneki sheepishly responded. _So she did hear._

Hinami looked over at the sleeping body on the bed. "What happened to Onee-chan? She's looks hurt…" Hinami had concern in her voice. _Forever the caring one in this place._ He smiled at the thought.

"Just some trouble. Nothing that…big." He wanted to tell the truth, but was afraid of how Hinami would respond. Her parents did get ruthlessly killed by doves, and it has caused her to develop a hatred for those people.

"Oh…" She could tell, but chose not to push it any further. "So was Onii-chan playing the piano that day?" _That day? The day I gave them a letter?_

"Uhh yeah sure." He shrugged. "So what?"

"It was very good…" She timidly responded.

"Eh?" That was the first time in years somebody complimented him for anything. Given this, he was at loss for words. He had always thought himself to be a humble man, this fact further engraved in his mind by minimizing actions that may make himself to be a showoff of some sort. _Compliments are overrated anyways…_ So long story short, he was shocked. VERY shocked. The last compliment he ever received was from his mother, back when she was still alive, that is…

Tears immediately sprung up in his eyes. "O-onii-chan? Did I say something wrong?" Hinami looked worried, apologetic for the most part. "It's fine, Hinami," he wiped his tears. "Just some old memories." "Oh, ok…" He ruffled her hair, instantly cheering her up.

"Well, I have to go." Hinami's eyes went wide open. "NO! Not yet! I have a… request," she asked, red faced. _Huh?_ "I heard you playing a song just now," she asked in a small voice. Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "Can you… maybe… teach me?"

His face held a mixture of surprise and shock. "Hey, I can play the piano, just so you know," Hinami retorted, noticing his look. "Uhh yeah, sure, but…that piece? Are you really sure?"

Wham.

A direct bullseye, right into Hinami's pride.

"Are you…doubting me?" _Oh no._

"Uh, hehe, not at all! Uhm see, well…" His mind struggled to come up with something. The last time he unknowingly insulted a girl, he almost died, kind of. An unfortunate accident with Touka, that was all. But hell did that suck.

She stared at Kaneki through narrowed eyes. "Hmpf. Fine, I will let you off this time. But the next time you do it again, I will have you know, I have a kagune too." She huffed. _Praise the lord for my everlasting existence and protection._ If he had to rank his scariest experiences in life, the rage of a female ghoul has a place in the top numbers. Come to think of it, the last compliment in his memory was actually Touka's one. _Your coffee isn't that bad. Improvement._ He smiled.

"So are you going to teach me or not?" Hinami was already losing patience.

"Oh yeah sure. Why not." He got on the piano beside Hinami.

"I can do the first part fine, but I just cannot get this rhythm here…" "Wait, one question?" "Hm?" Hinami looked up. "Is this your folder or Touka's one?"

"Mine." She answered.

"So does Touka have one?" Kaneki questioned. "Yeah, I think so. Its right…here. Well, Onee-chan just started, so…"

He flipped a page, and almost flipped off the chair himself.

"Wait…what?!" _This is like some Grade 1 song piece! This is Touka's one?_ He was laughing his ass off.

"Shh! You might attract attention!" Hinami was giggling too. It may be too cruel to mock, but man it was fun. "When you say she just started, you were god damn right. What is this, Hot Cross Buns?" He composed himself. _It isn't that bad huh?_ He smirked. _I can't wait to tell her the same thing._

"Onii-chan, focus, you have a job here!" She continued giggling.

"Ok ok, I'm done. Now let's just put this away and laugh later. Now what were you having trouble on?" _Let just hope Touka wasn't awake…_

* * *

 **Time skip 3 hours**

She stirred. Where was she? It was comfortable. It felt familiar.

She opened her eyes a bit. _Huh?_

She was in her room. On her bed. She blinked once. Twice. The memories came back. She cringed at it.

 _Am I dead?_ She touched her stomach and winced. If pain can be felt in heaven, then let heaven be damned. She was alive! And shocked. _Wha…?_

"Good job! You finally got it!"

"Is Onii-chan mocking me?"

"Eh?! No!"

Conversation. She was definitely alive.

"Hey, you can play this one right?" Sounds of paper flipping.

"Ah, yes. You want to learn it?"

"No, Onii-chan, not now. I want you to play it. It sounds good."

"Me? Right now?"

"Yes! I want to hear it one more time." She turned to her left. Her eyes widened. _K-kaneki? H-hinami? What are they doing?_

"Alright, fine. For you, ok?"

"Yay!" He took a deep breath…

* * *

He took an enormous breath. _Don't. Embarrass. Yourself. Infront. Of. Hinami._ Why was this so stressful? He did not know. A live audience always does something to performers.

 _Ok, on three…_ He blurred out the rest of the world. Muscle memory did its job. He focused on the music. Nothing else. As long as he hears it perfect, it's perfect. And so far, it's perfect. According to Kaneki anyways. He was already immersed.

Something opened.

He didn't care.

An exasperated gasp.

 _Hinami, maybe? She never did that before._ He continued…

* * *

 _This again._ She was already tearing up. Why is this so beautiful on the damn piano? _No, stop crying. Why are you crying?_

The door opened. Her eyes darted to the entrance, only to see Nishiki sharply intake some air, then running out and down the stairs. _GREAT. Now everyone is going to be in my room. Wait, how about Kaneki…?_

Too late. A mess of steps could be heard outside as the hoard of staff, 5 to be exact, rushed up. Maybe six, If Yomo is here. They one by one flooded in, although only standing at the doorway. Nishiki gave a questioning look at Touka, only to be shot back at with hostility. He just shrugged. _Shitty Nishiki._

It has become her catchphrase, per se. Sounded dumb, but was satisfying to say.

Roma was the most excited, go figure, and Yoshimura was smirking. Their attention was all on the man on the piano. Hinami seemed to have noticed them though, and from the looks of it, wanting to tell Kaneki, but decided against it.

Touka sat up on her bed, mouthing the lyrics. _Oshiete. Oshiete._ _Boku no naka ni. Dare ga iru no?_ And just like that, it ended.

"How was that, Hinam-" He noticed the crowd. "GAH. W-why are you guys h-here?" _Mental facepalm._ Let's just hope he does not have a mental breakdown…

* * *

He finished. _Whew. That was fun._ "How was that, Hinam-" He was cut short when he saw the crowd. His brain shut down. _WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"I-I'll just take my leave alright? Y-you guys take care ok? Uhm BYE." Resistance. _Not now Hinami!_ He turned. It was not Hinami.

"T-Touka?" She was holding him. She was sniffling.

"Don't go. Please." It was soft, but loud enough for him to hear. At this point, has stopped working. If he took a picture of his face at that very moment, he could do a "'record scratch, freeze frame', Yep. That's me. You would be wondering how I got into this wacky situation." It took him many seconds to comprehend this situation. Why did he always end up in a web of trouble?

Then, out of nowhere, a clap. Another one. Then applause. It was music to his ears. _They are applauding me? They are applauding me!_ Tears threatened to flow out. Nishiki walked up. "Not too bad yourself, white head." _White head? Really._ It was friendly though, and he welcomed it.

"On behalf of all of us, the Devil Ape and the Anteiku family sure missed ya kid." _Koma…_ _It's been a long time since anyone missed me…_ Relief flooded through him _. Family, huh?_ He could roll with that. _This would be a reunion then._ He let his tears flow. Touka was still holding on to his hand. He clasped it without thinking. Her head shot up, tear lines and a red face showing. All he did was grin. She smiled right back…

Kaneki had never been happier. The entire Anteiku family was gathered downstairs, despite it being nearly 11 pm. Even Hinami was there. He was flooded with a bunch of questions, most of it being related to what he did just now.

"When did you learn to play it?... How are you so good?... Can you play this one?" It was going to be a long night.

As the clock hit 12, Hinami had to go back to her room. Roma had to leave too, as her house was not exactly nearby. Nishiki was forced back by Kimi, Yoshimura retired back up, and Kaya went to sleep. Koma left soon after too, and in the end, it was just Touka and Kaneki. She did not talk throughout the past hour, but she was clutching his hand somewhat defensively, like she did not want him to leave. He found that cute, but decided not to bring it up.

It was just the two of them, sitting down next to each other. She finally spoke.

"I-I missed you."

Kaneki laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Didn't you say you would do something to me if I ever 'let you see my filthy face'?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh…" She looked guilty. He let her off.

"Kidding, Touka, I missed you too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. The whole time I wasn't here, I missed you, your voice, your hair, your hostility… ok maybe not the last one." He chuckled. Out of no where, she pulled Kaneki into a hug, crying into his shoulder. He sighed, and hugged her back, comforting her until she stopped crying…

As the moon rose, Kaneki gazed at the sky from the café. Touka had fallen asleep on his shoulder. It was late. His eyelids grew heavy. As he himself dozed off, he never felt more relaxed, with Touka beside him in a peaceful shop and the lingering aroma of coffee wafting in the air. _Maybe coming back to Anteiku isn't such a bad idea after all…_


	6. Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!)

* * *

"Rise and shine, love birds."

Not exactly a pleasant wake-up call. ESPECIALLY when said by Nishiki. _I'm never going to live that down…_

Touka was fuming in her room. _Shitty Nishiki… Shitty Kaneki…_ The thought of the white-haired man sent blood to her face, given the fact that they were more or less 'cuddling' on the Anteiku seats the night before. Heck, when she woke, she had her hands around Kaneki, leaning into him, while he was asleep, while NISHIKI was WATCHING. WITH AN EVIL GRIN. Not exactly what you would call a good start to a day.

Despite that, she was satisfied, happy even. _Kaneki is back. That idiot took WAY too long._ Despite her annoyed look, she was smiling. It was a good sign. Kaneki was the sun that parted her stormy clouds, ending in a great rainbow. Leaning out her window, she breathed in fresh air. It was sunny out. Her shift starts at noon. She has 4 hours to relax. That's plenty of time to catch up on some school work…

* * *

That was a pretty shit way to start a day. Waking up to Touka's fist colliding with his face. He may be able to heal, but that still stung. What stung more was the fact that NISHIKI was the first to see them. He had no idea what they looked like when they were sleeping, but if Nishiki found it hilarious, it would probably be embarrassing beyond belief. He decided that ignorance is bliss, and excused himself before Nishiki could say a word.

Reaching home, he dumped his body onto the bed and whipped out his phone. Missed calls from Banjou. He called.

"Hey dude, where have you been man? Did you go take a break or something?" Banjou answered immediately.

"Long story." Kaneki answered, monotonous.

"If you say so man. Have you heard? Some Dove met an SS-rated ghoul yesterday. And he claims that the ghoul let him off! It was you, wasn't it?" Banjou queried.

"So what if it's me?"

"Guess what? The CCG are on the search for you." _Well shit._ Kaneki cursed. If the damn dove described him well enough, they would know it was the infamous 'Eyepatch'. And that would be trouble. Now they knew he was situated in the 20th ward. If didn't see his face, HE would be fine, but Touka did not have a mask on, and that spelt trouble for her.

"Hey Kaneki," Banjou's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "We kind of require you at the 11th ward right now. We have a ghoul over causing big trouble. One of our guys was injured badly, and it wasn't even him who engaged first! C'mon dude, we need your help."

"Alright, I'll be over by noon, k?"

"Roger captain. See ya." He hung up. _Back into the saving the world again huh?_ He got ready a bag, preparing to take the train to the 11th ward…

* * *

It was 4 pm. Anteiku café was slowly thinning out, as the customers slowly exited one by one. Touka was more or less alone in the café. The other staff went to run errands, leaving her to take care of the shop. She breathed a sigh of relief. The day almost over, and she could not wait to take a damn nap. The bell rang. "

Hello! Welcome to Anteik—" Touka's words got stuck in her throat. _Doves. What are they doing here?_

"Ahh, the sweet scent of coffee! Isn't this the best café in town? Can't wait to try it out!" The dove walked in. She froze. _Is it, THAT dove?_

"Yeah, you bet." A deeper voice appeared behind the first dove. _Dove Amon?_ "A treat to help you get over that 'traumatic experience' yesterday. You should take it easy first."

"Hey, I'm fine! I said nothing about trauma!"

"Well you sure sounded traumatized…" _Stay calm. Put on the poker face you practiced._

"Ah yes, Hello Miss! Table for two please!" Amon requested. Touka jumped a bit. "Sure. Over here." She got them seated. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah sure! I'll have a…"

The coffee was ready. She brought them to the two doves. "Gosh darn, you are right! This is good!" The unnamed dove exclaimed.

"Told you." Amon replied. "Say, why do I think that I've seen that waitress before?" Touka almost tripped. _SHIT._

"Hey, Miss, have I met you before?" The dove asked.

"U-umm, no?" Her poker face was there, but she was sweating. A ton.

"Hmmm… Ok then." He replied suspiciously.

"Ah, excuse my friend here, he is relatively impolite."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, thanks for the coffee. We will get going now. Here's the cash, keep the change." Amon handed her a note.

"T-thank you." She stuttered. Grabbing the money a little bit too hard, she went to the register and deposited the cash. "Have a good day!" She waved goodbye. _Phew. Too close…_

* * *

"Heh, that coffee sure was good…" _Wait…_ The dove's eyes widened. "I remembered now! She was the one I attacked yesterday. S-she's a ghoul?"

"Don't spout such nonsense Seidou."

"I swear!" The dove, now known as Seidou, replied. Amon grew serious.

"If that's the case, then it would be a serious problem…"

* * *

It was 8. Kaneki was back home, the 20th ward house. The troublemaker had been taken care off. He wouldn't cooperate, so he had no other choice… _His own fault._ Kaneki shrugged. He usually tried not to kill, unless it was necessary. That guy had it coming for himself. At this point in time, his biggest worry would probably be the CCG.

 _Ah crap. Was I supposed to give Hinami lessons or something? I may be late…_

Speaking of lessons, he wondered how school was. Hide's probably having fun as always. After a shower, he made his way out and towards Anteiku. Hinami better be ready…

* * *

 **In CCG HQ**

"Are you extremely sure?"

"Yes Marude. According to Seidou Takizawa, the girl from Anteiku was definitely a ghoul."

"Hmm… proceed with investigations surrounding Anteiku and its ghouls. Find whatever you can. If they are a secret ghoul organization, we cannot let this pass."

"Yes sir." Amon exited the room. _Anteiku heh?_ Marude thought. _Might be a jackpot._


	7. Sum Random Update (NOT A CHAPTER)

Update: This I not a chapter lol. Just wanted to update you guys on my current schedule. Exams in 2 weeks bois. I need to study, so new chapter will take some time to come out. Other than that, go check out my mini-series named Life. Characters from DDLC, though it won't be centered around DDLC's main events. It was fun writing it, and I hope you guys would spare some time to check it out, and hopefully have fun reading it. Thus, until the next One Eyed Myth (OEM) chapter comes out, it's EAZGAME, signing out!

Peace. (OwO)

P.S. Thanks for all the support! As always, criticize my stories, if not, then just let me know that you like the style. A comment on my writing will help me a lot in writing future stories!

(=w=)


	8. War (Part 1 of 2)

Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!) BTW Wrote this at 12, quite messy. Point out mistakes in my writing and I will correct them immediately. Much Thanks! (^w^)

* * *

He was back at the 11th ward attending to some matters. It was a chaotic place, filled with uncivilized people, humans and ghouls alike.

Kaneki smacked his head against the table. It has been a tiring day, taking care of the trouble in the ward. It was 7 already, and there were still some small conflicts going on. _Speaking of which…_

He turned the TV on. The nightly news was airing. He gathered information of ghoul activities around the districts through there. His men were only situated in the 11th ward, so he needed another source of information. Other than those at Anteiku, the news was the most reliable.

Looking through the files of certain ghouls, he took note of their threat level. That would help with prioritizing which ghoul to take care of first. It was on the 10th case file when he heard a certain name on TV.

"Anteiku café has been listed as a ghoul hotspot…" His head shot up. _What happened? Did they recognize one of them? Touka?_

"The CCG is planning to attack the café, the suspected residence of the Owl and possibly the Eyepatch as well…" _WHAT._ He grabbed his coat and shot out the door. He ran at top speed towards the 20th ward…

* * *

 **Earlier that day…**

"Here it is. Anteiku café. Squad, spread out. If you hear anything amiss, attack at once."

"Yes sir!" A unanimous response.

The dove put on his coat and hat and entered. The first thing that hit him was the coffee. _That's good._

"Welcome to Anteiku! Please take a seat." An old man walked up.

"Thank you." He took a seat. The old man took his order and the coffee was soon ready. They were alone in the café. Perfect time for an interview.

"So, are you the shop owner?" He was caught off guard.

"Yes, you can say so."

"Nice to meet you. The name is Yukinori Shinohara. Yours?"

"Yoshimura."

"Hmm." He did not recognize that name. "I don't have all day, so let me get straight to the point. Do you have ghouls around here?…"

* * *

"Do you have ghouls around here?" The question really caught him off guard. _He's an Investigator?_ He hesitated for a second. "N-no. Not at all."

The dove looked at him for a moment.

"Hmm. Ok. Thanks for the coffee. Here's the bill. Have a good day." He walked out. _This is not good…_

* * *

He hesitated. That was all it took. He basically confirmed for the dove that the suspicions held true. "Squad, fall back. Prepare for war tonight" _Shame. The coffee was the best I've ever had…_

* * *

Touka came back from school. She took leave for an entire week. If she wanted to get into Kamii, she'd better start working.

She walked into the café. The closed sign was displaying.

 _Closed? Already?_ She walked up, only to hear murmuring coming from the manager's office. She opened the door.

"Why is the café…?"

"Sit down Touka, we have some news." Yoshimura immediately answered. The entire staff force has gathered. Even Yomo was here. That was not a good sign.

"Touka… I believe we have been exposed… somewhat." She froze. _How?_

"The dove that attacked you and came to our café for a drink, that man must have recognized you." A wave of dread washed over her.

"It's not your fault. We are not blaming you. We are not sure whether they would send an army or just a squad. However, we can be sure that there will be battle." She slumped onto the floor. First the attack, now a war?

"W-what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Fight." Kaya answered. "This war seems very serious. We would need back up. I have put the Black Dobers on standby. You, Koma?"

"The Devil Ape is ready whenever." He gave her a thumbs up.

"As for you, Touka." The manager turned to her. "You and Hinami will run from here with Yomo. He will keep you safe."

"But…"

"No buts. We cannot lose the entire staff crew. If we get defeated, it will be up to you three to continue the legacy of Anteiku." Tears sprung in her eyes. _Lose?_ She wanted to shout. Wanted to get angry. At Yoshimura for not letting her join in. But she just ran to her room and lay there, punching her bed. Anteiku was her only family. If they die, what's the point of even starting a new café? It would not feel like the current café without them. But what can she do? Yoshimura has made his decision. He will not change his mind. She had to find some way…

* * *

The 20th ward has been evacuated. There were already barricades around, set to prevent anyone from going in or out. Kaneki slipped past them easily. The fight was set to happen any minute now. In fact, he might be too late… _No. Not yet. No explosions. There is still time._ He ran in the direction of the café. He had called no backup. It was not their fight. He did not need to sacrifice anymore good lives. This was his fight. And he is going to come out victorious…

* * *

"Squads, assume your positions." Yoshitoki Washuu was the leading man. He was set as the commander of what is now called Operation Owl Suppression. The One-Eyed Owl was the main enemy of the CCG, causing many more deaths that can be counted. That's why this SSS-rated ghoul was on the top of their hit-list, and this time, it seems to Yoshitoki that it would soon be removed from the list.

The four squads assumed their positions, ready to attack. This is going to be one heck of a war. It was time. "Squads!" Silence. "Engage."

* * *

The explosions came suddenly. She was in an alley near Anteiku. She had sneaked out of Yomo's house to come and witness the fight, maybe help a bit.

"TAKING FIRE."

The gangs have attacked. Screams could be heard throughout the streets as one by one, the soldiers got taken out by the ghouls. There was no sign of Yoshimura or any High Tier Doves. _They would be here soon._ She hid there and waited…

* * *

The explosions have started. Kaneki was just in time. Putting on his mask, he ran into the battlefield and was immediately greeted by several soldiers.

"Stand down ghoul or we will shoot!" _Naïve._ He ran right past them, every bullet missing him, leaving a bunch of shocked men. _Count that as a lucky encounter._ He got a whiff of Kaya. He could sense a lot more ghouls with her. _The gangs are involved too huh?_ Now to find the main event…

* * *

"Eyepatch spotted, going towards Squad 2!"

"Roger that." Yoshitoki responded. "Squad 4, listen up. Barricade off the Eyepatch's route. Do not let him get far."

"Yes sir." Amon's voice came over.

Yoshitoki prayed for the Squad. It would be a tough fight for them…

* * *

"Akira, help over here in Squad 4. Meeting the Eyepatch near Squad 2." Amon called over as he sprinted towards the location.

"Got it. Coming your way." _Any second now…_ He turned the corner, and there he was, sprinting directly at them…

* * *

Kaneki halted. _Amon?_ He had an army behind him.

"I don't want to fight you Amon."

"No choice kid. I can't let you through." _Seriously…_ He cracked his knuckles. Time to test himself. Launching forward, he zipped right past the Squad. Cushioning himself against the wall, he launched again, past Amon and away from the squad. _We need to have a coffee someday…_

"Assume you position soldiers." Amon tensed. This was going to be tough. "Do not let him pas—" He disappeared. The Squad looked around in confusion, only to see the Eyepatch running off in the distance.

"W-what? He got past?" Confusion in his Squad. _How…?_ He radioed Yoshitoki. "Eyepatch got through, somehow. Heading your way." _Shit…_

"HOW. Nevermind. Amon, come back here. We need your Squad to keep Eyepatch distracted. We are confronting the Owl. Over." And just on time, the old man walked into the middle of the field. _There you are…_

* * *

 _This is it._ The old man thought. He looked back on all that he had achieved the past years. It really was amazing. Yet all he had fought for, just led to this battle. It was futile to remain peaceful any longer. He does not plan to win. His only plan is to make full use of his time left. His eyes turned black, pupils red. It was time for the final battle…

* * *

Kaya was alone. She was dying. He could tell. So he went there first.

"ARGH." Kaya screamed as she got slashed. It was pitiful, seeing three high class investigators ganging up on a ghoul. SS-rated, but still. It was an extreme disadvantage. Time to change that. He appeared beside the first one.

"Fuck off." The investigator only had time to take a peek, just to be flung far away from the battle.

"What the—" The second one went as well. The third turned around, face to face with Kaneki.

"Well well, isn't this surprising. Eyepatch, isn't it?" _God he looks awful._

"Time for you to di—" He too got flung into the three-man pile.

"Kaya, you alright?" She was bleeding heavily through her abdomen.

"Ah, Kaneki. Good to see you. Quite late, aren't you?"

"Better late than never."

"Hah."

"I'll get going now. Yoshimura can't go on much longer."

"Alright Kaneki. Go do your thing. Thanks, by the way." He left her to heal. She wouldn't be bothered. The investigators seem to be out of action, and will be for quite some time...

* * *

Touka was amazed and terrified. Kaneki took out three top class investigators like he was playing with toys. It was spectacular, but kind of scary. After Kaneki left, she ran to Kaya.

"Touka? Why are you here? Go back to Yomo's house. This is not your fight."

"I'm part of Anteiku too. I determine what I am entitled to." She spoke with determination as she carried Kaya to a deserted parking lot.

"You're hopeless…" With her speed, she got to the top floor easily.

"Ah, the Devil Ape seems to have victory! How splendid!" Koma was here too. It was safe, from the sound of it.

"Eh? Is that Touka? What are you… Kaya! What happened? Bad luck?"

"Take her. Bring her somewhere safe. I still have things to take care of."

"Got it kiddo! Leave it to me." She flew off, leaving Kaya in Koma's care.

 _C'mon Kaneki, where did you go…_


	9. Consequences (Part 2 of 2)

Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!) BTW Wrote this quite late, so it's quite messy. Point out mistakes in my writing and I will correct them immediately. Much Thanks! (^w^)

* * *

 _War does not determine who's right, only who's left._

Kaneki could sense the fight. It was close by. Almost there… He felt a sharp pain through his back. He fell and got back up shakily.

"Amon."

"Eyepatch." He would not let go, would he? Guess there was no other choice…

"I don't want to fight." Kaneki declared. A blonde walked up beside the dove.

"Stand back, Akira. This is my fight." The dove held his hand up.

"But…" The blonde was hesitant.

"Go. Back me up if needed, but let me fight." She reluctantly retreated.

"I'm sorry Eyepatch. Can't let you pass. Superior's orders." Kaneki sighed.

"So be it." They charged at each other…

* * *

Amon was having a hard time. It has been awhile since he faced such a tough opponent. Despite that, he was still enjoying it. The adrenaline in his veins, the determination to defeat the ghoul _._ He blocked the Eyepatch's attacks just fine, enough to put in a few jabs himself. They were equally matched. However, he was slowly gaining the advantage, seeing as his stamina greatly surpassed that of the Ghoul.

Slowly, the ghoul was forced against a wall. _Got you._ He slashed. The ghoul dodged. The hit landed on the wall, and it split right open. And just like that, the sky fell right above them…

* * *

Backed up against the wall, Kaneki dodged Amon's attack with ease. He was about to launch another attack, when a rumbling could be heard from behind.

"What…?" To his horror, the building behind him started collapsing. Not good, not good. The entire squad of Amon's was underneath it. They would never get out in time.

"RUN." Amon yelled. No use. The first piece of debris was already flying down, heading right for one of the guys. The guy screamed. Kaneki's kagune shot out and deflected the concrete away.

"GO GET OUT. NOW." He yelled. The soldier was confused, but took the hint and ran the heck away. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ As the soldiers made their escape, Kaneki covered them, hitting away any stray rocks. Almost there…

"AKIRA." It was Amon. The squad has gotten to safety, but there was one missing. He turned. The woman was stuck, her leg trapped by a big chunk of the building. He looked up, only to see a gigantic portion of the building come off, right above her. He could run away and save himself. Or…

Without thinking, he ran forward. His heart would not let him abandon anyone, human or ghoul. Debris flew by him, but his eyes were set on the person ahead. The concrete was closing in. He had no other choice.

He leapt forward.

His kagune shot out, only softening the impact marginally, before he felt his body get crushed. Clinging on to a sliver of consciousness, he took a look at the human. She was passed out, but safe. _Safe…_ He blacked out…

* * *

The Owl was putting up his best fight, but he knew he was losing. They were slowly chipping away at him, piece by piece, faster than he could regenerate. But he still tried. He could sense all the ghouls around him. Kaya and Koma were fine. Touka was spying. And Kaneki… _Kaneki?_ He lost scent of him. _Oh no._ There is only one way he could have lost Kaneki.

He was dead.

Yoshimura accepted his own fate. But not Kaneki's. Not his. Not the One-Eyed Ghoul whom he 'raised'. The boy had a special place in his heart. He was the one connection between humans and ghouls. He cannot die. Not at all. He had to help…

Blocking the subsequent attacks, he found an opportunity, and escaped the circle of doves.

"AFTER HIM." Behind him was a whole gang of doves chasing. But his mind was on Kaneki. Following his scent, he walked into a horrific scene…

* * *

Touka ran off to find Kaneki. _Right about… now._ She turned the corner, only to see the building in front of her collapse.

 _Neat. At least it's not Antek—"_ She lost scent of Kaneki. At the very moment the building fell, Kaneki disappeared.

 _No… It can't be. Coincidence! My senses are not sharp._ She quietly watched. _It can't be. Not like this._

She saw Amon's squad, staring at the rubble, while Amon was frantically digging.

 _That cannot he him under that._

Amon kept digging.

 _No. No. This cannot… No… Please…_

She stared in horror as Amon moved aside a gigantic piece of concrete. Touka almost fainted. There, in the rubble, was a woman, and Kaneki. He was a mess, a bloody mess, with bones sticking out where it shouldn't. If he was alive, it would have been a miracle.

 _No… Please... Don't be dead… I lost too much…_ First her parents, then her brother, then Hinami's parents, now this? She could not carry on at this rate. She felt hollow. Acting on instinct, she walked to the destruction.

"Hey, put your hands up!" A soldier noticed her. She didn't care. She was dead inside. _Kaneki…_

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT." _Don't be dead…_

"Cease fire." Amon. He had dug out the woman and was now carrying her. She had awoken, probably safe. Safer than Kaneki, anyways.

"But sir…"

"Superior's orders." The soldiers lowered their guns reluctantly. She walked right past them. Standing above the white-haired man, she looked down, and fell to her knees.

"Kaneki…" Tears formed on the edges of her eyes. "Why…"

She was sobbing.

"You just came back…"

Droplets fell.

"And I lost you. Again…" She lost it. Holding Kaneki's crumpled body against hers, she let her eyes run dry. Amon watched from the side.

"He was a good man." The dove spoke up. "The only ghoul I've ever met with a human heart."

Touka cried louder.

"He was something truly special."

Rain started falling from the sky. Even the gods were crying for this tragedy. She had so many things to say to him. She was looking forward to spending time with Kaneki. Yet here she was, holding his limp body. She cried for what seemed like hours, emptying her heart out entirely.

"You know Kaneki," she said between sobs. She found it too late to say this, but better late than never. "The whole time you were with me, I enjoyed it, even if I didn't openly show it. You were the only person that I had genuinely liked."

She was choking now.

"Did you know, Kaneki?" She cried out in agony.

"I loved you…"


	10. Hope

Back at it with another chapter. Exams next week, and I'm using this as a sort of 'break' from my revision. It's nice to write now and then. Without further ado, on to the next chapter of the One-Eyed Myth! Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!) Much Thanks! (^w^) BTW just finished watching A Silent Voice, it was AMAZING. All of you should go watch it. SO worth the 2 hours. AAAnd I'm depressed again. So you know what that means? Yep, look out for a new story an my acc sometime soon! (=w=)

* * *

Touka was once again in the depressed state she was in when she got the letter. This time, however, she was constantly crying. Not the kind of 'constant' where there were 5 minute breaks in between. Whenever she stopped to collect herself, her mind would instantly swerve to the thought of him. His face, his hair, his scent, his smile, then she would weep again, knowing that he was gone.

To make matters worse, she could not let go of her love for him. After she confessed minutes too late, she was unable to move on. It was a long time since she has had this emotion in her, so long such that it was foreign to her mind, and like a drug, she could not break away from it. But drugs are supposed to make you happy, right? Heartbreak did the opposite.

Yoshimura had grabbed her and Kaneki's body away from the scene, where they escaped and rendezvoused with Kaya and Koma at Yomo's place. Nishiki had disappeared, and Kaya and Koma have went off to stay with fellow gangmates for the time being. Hinami, like Touka, cried upon hearing of Kaneki's death. It was a hard time for all of them, trying to accept the death of what was possibly the most precious member of their family. Even Kaneki's team, now led by Banjou, cried their hearts out, although in Tsukiyama's context was quite creepy.

Kaneki was normal human kid, turned into a freak through an accident, then moving on to become the most controversial ghoul in history, keeping a clean record on CCG's kill count despite being an SS rated ghoul. Oh how quickly he moved on. His mother's death, then the freak accident, then the torture chamber. He is a strong man, and that, paired with the fun side of him, was what drew Touka to him. No doubt, from the day she heard the melodious tune, did she fall for him. She had a tiny crush beforehand, but that all changed that night. She had regretted punching Kaneki the morning after he made his return. She could have laid there forever, but Nishiki… Shitty Nishiki…

She kept herself fed, that's for sure. But she just could not exit her room anymore. Yoriko has been calling her constantly, wanting to know if she was fine, but she never answered. Never. She was too deep in her sorrow to care. She was now the weakest. Even Hinami was stronger. Ironic, how she considered herself to be unbreakable before.

Lying on her bed, she turned from the wall and looked down. Kaneki's body was lying beside her bed, in the messy crumple he was. _He sacrificed himself for humans. How could he?_

"Why…" And she started weeping again. An endless cycle. A disastrous loop. A perpetual repetition till the end of time…

* * *

" _He was something truly special…"_ Amon's last goodbye to him. It seemed to have hit the investigator pretty hard too. The Eyepatch was more or less the only ghoul he had ever in the slightest respected. He had many plans to meet the man in person and chat over a good cup of coffee. That chance was long gone now, along with the ghoul's soul.

He wondered if there was a funeral. A mourning of some sort. He wanted to pay his respects to the ghoul, which was probably a first in mankind's history. He could not focus much for the next few days. He could tell Akira was relatively shaken too. She had almost died after all.

"Hey Amon, mind still on that day?" Yukinori walked past.

"Yeah, guess so." Simple reply.

"I saw it. That ghoul, the Eyepatch, wasn't it?" Yukinori sighed. "Can tell why you're that down. That guy is really something."

Amon's mind wandered to the girl kneeling beside his body. _"I loved you…"_ The pain, the agony, the sense of loss in her voice was too obvious to notice. They could have been a couple, but judging by her sentence, she probably hadn't confessed yet. He wondered if it was Akira in the pit. Would he have done the same? Reacted the same way? Akira was a striking woman. The daughter of Kureo Mado, and a beautiful person. She actually loved him. Sort of. And him, on the other hand, was working to get his mind straight on whether he had feelings for her or not. It was… complicated, as teens would say. But he still thanked the gods day and night for giving her a second chance. For sending the Eyepatch to save her.

"Hey, Amon, I'll let you in on something okay?"

"Hm?" Yukinori said in a low voice. "I may know where that boy is."

Amon jumped from his chair.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Or at least the boy's mourning place. Saw that old geezer who ran the café a few days ago, leaving this apartment sometime around midnight."

"Did you tell the CCG?"

"Seems too early to intrude on them while they're still in sorrow, eh?" Amon smiled. That man really has compassion.

"Tell me where. I need to go pay a visit."

"Huh?" Yokinori looked confused. "You think they'll let you in?"

"Sure, why not. I'll take my chances."

"If you say so." He gave Amon the estimated address of the apartment. "When are you going?"

"Today, preferably."

"Well take care."

"Thanks, Yokinori." He left the office. Had to get some flowers, get changed too. As he left the office building, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Yes, Akira?" She was in her typical purple suit, this time on a wheelchair. Her legs were crushed, and needed a lot of time to heal.

"I'll go too."

"W-what? Go where?"

"He did save me. I cannot be so rude." _How did she… nevermind._ "Just don't tell anyone."

"Will do, captain." It was set. At 7, they would go to the current assumed living place of the Anteiku gang. _Hope for the best…_

It was time. They were at the presumed house, ready to knock.

"Do it." Akira said firmly. Amon took in a deep breath. Knock, knock, knock. Three times, at regular intervals. Footsteps could be heard. The door opened. "Yes…?"

* * *

She was in bed when there was a knock on the door. Probably one of the staff. She got out of bed and gingerly avoided Kaneki's body. She got to the front door and opened it, expecting to see a familiar face. "Yes…?"

She froze. Of all the people, Amon and Akira were the last ones she expected to come visit. _Keep calm. Do not get scared. Don't show your ghoul eye._

"H-hello?" Awkward silence. They were not carrying quinques, and instead, surprisingly, held flowers.

"Umm, hi, do you by any chance know the Eyepatch?" Amon asked. _What? Why? How did they find out about this place?_

"Umm, sorry, no. Bye…"

"We know you." Amon spoke. Touka's eyes widened. "You are that girl we saw that day. I recognise you."

 _I'm fucked._ She flashed her ghoul eyes, preparing for a fight.

"HOLD ON. We don't want any trouble, we just… want to pay our respects to the Eyepatch." Touka's eyes turned normal. And wide. _Pay… respects? Are you kidding? No way. Is this a joke?_

"I don't believe you." She responded. Amon sighed. "Please, just…"

"Hey." Akira interrupted. "He saved my life, you know. I'm genuinely sorry for you and your friends to lose someone like him. He was a person deserving of the entire world's respect. And even if that is not possible, we would still like to show our apologies for the loss of a great life. So, if you could please just give us a few minutes with him, that would be greatly appreciated." Touka was surprise. It was genuine, no signed of malice, or deceit. They really only wanted to give their prayers to Kaneki.

"If you say so, but no messing around here, or I will decapitate both of you."

"No problem. I am bound to a wheelchair, so I wouldn't be much of a hassle." She let them in, her mind on guard.

"So, where is his…?"

"In this room." They entered, Akira gasped, and Amon just looked away.

"Why did you…" Akira looked unwell.

"I... could not let go. It was hard for me to see him get put in a coffin and thrown into who-knows-what. So… I kept him…"

"Oh…" If Touka had to be honest, it was still quite gruesome. Nothing she couldn't handle though. Although she really was about to crack inside…

Amon stayed silent. He had rid his mind of the disgusting thoughts, and knelt beside the body. Putting his hands together, he muttered a prayer before laying down his flowers. Akira went next, being able to only stay seated while she prayed.

It was a solemn moment. He stood quiet, respecting the dead and passed. He could hear a slight sniffle, no doubt the girl, trying to contain her emotions. He felt like letting a few tears through. It was only custom. But he didn't. He wept for the man internally.

They were done with prayers.

"Let's go. Thanks a lot for this, Miss." Akira smiled comfortingly.

"N-no problem." She was choking a bit already. Better leave fast. Amon knelt down one last time. That was when he noticed movement. _Eye tricks._ No big deal. Then another one. Not in the fingers or anything, but in the flesh. It seemed to be inching together. _He's healing?_

"Hey Miss, you might want to see this…"

"What?" She came beside Amon.

"Do you see the flesh… moving?" She looked confused, then her eyes widened.

"He's still alive…" She whispered.

"No way." Akira rolled over. "Yep. Another miracle. This guy would not fail to surprise, would he?" The girl was tearing, not those of sorrow, but of joy. Her eyes lit, and there was hope in them.

"He is healing, for sure. But from what I've seen, this is way too slow. The bones around his wounds are stopping his body from closing up completely. If you could, push the bones back in." He took one piece jutting out and slowly nudged it back into the body. The girls screamed. It looked disgusting. It was disgusting. But he was determined to get this guy healed. He really needed the coffee session with him…

* * *

An hour later and he was finished. Touka and Akira had left the room, not wanting to see anymore. It was pretty scarring. How the hell the male investigator didn't throw up was out of her mind. They were instead in the living room, having a talk on the white-haired man. Akira was very interested in him, and Touka did her best to tell his life story without revealing too much.

Amon came out of the room, announcing his completion while wiping his hands.

"He should heal after this, although I am no doctor." Touka went in, and there he was, just a normal Kaneki with some bloody patches and a torn shirt. She covered her mouth in happiness.

"Thank you. So, so much."

"No problem. I still need a coffee date with him. He can't die just yet." This was the happiest she had felt throughout her life. Nothing could beat the feeling of realizing that your presumed-dead love was still alive. Right? They left with a goodbye, and headed off, probably home. Seconds after, Yoshimura, Yomo and Hinami came running in.

"Hey Touka, are you ok?"

She turned to them with a big smile. "I think so. In fact, I have a feeling I would be fine for a long time…"

* * *

BAM. CHAPTER 7 DONE. It is currently 12 am on the DOT. I need sleep XD. As always, point out any mistakes I made along the way, and maybe even give me suggestions on future chapter ideas. I can't keep going like this forever running on my own fuel ya know. I can already feel the writer's block… Anyways, have a good day readers, and I will see you in Chapter 8!

EAZGAME signing out, PEACE (^w^)


	11. Content

Wassup boys, smee again. Now, I won't dilly dally too much on the author's notes, so yeah. Few things to note, I will probably be inactive for some time after this chapter. External factors are pieces of shit. *cough cough* camps *cough cough* That's about it. New episode of RE coming out the day this chapter began, will stay up for it, 10/10. With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter! Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!) Much Thanks! (^w^)

* * *

Kaneki woke up in a strangely familiar place. _What is this? A field?_ He looked around in panic. "TOUKA!" He cried out. "HELLO? ANYONE?" No answer. Just the echo of his words springing back, almost as if the entire place is making fun of the lost man. "The hell is this place?"

"So you did forget."

Kaneki's head snapped towards the sound, ghoul eye showing.

"R-Rize?" He suddenly remembered. This hellish landscape. The countless lilies. And worst of all, the annoying bitch.

"Why am I here again?" Kaneki spoke, clearly irritated. He hated this place. It was where he first started embracing his ghoulish ways. Where he started to get obsessed over killing. He had 'eaten' Rize that day, or at least Rize's soul. It had fused with his mind, and turned him into the cannibalistic and uncaring ghoul he was at that time. He had managed to overcome Rize's influence, yet here he was again, on the same field where he lost himself to his demons.

"Ha. I though you would have known better." Rize spoke condescendingly. "You are dead!" She announced happily. "Or, on the verge of death, anyways." Kaneki froze. _Dead? I can't be dead. Verge of death doesn't mean dead, right?_

"You were ridiculous." She continued. "Why did you kill yourself to save a bunch of humans? Ever heard of survival instinct? What you did there was the opposite!" She giggled. "What a tragic act of heroism!"

"What do you know about me?" Kaneki retorted. "You were the one who brought this upon me. Why are you blaming me?"

"Blaming? Oh no love. Blaming, I don't do that. I'm stating facts. Remembered what I told you that horrible night? Or should I put it this way," she twirled her hair, circling the man. "Remembered what you threw away that night? The belief that 'It is better to be hurt that to hurt others.' How cliché! I had hope in you, that you would become the almighty being I saw you to be. But no no no no no, a few months later and you gather a bunch of losers to make a ridiculous attempt to bridge the gap between humans and ghouls. Even Banjou is in there! What a joke! Now just look where that took you…" She ridiculed.

Kaneki resisted the urge to sock her right in the face. "Oh shut up. I am my own self, you have no right to question my actions and motives."

"Do I not have a right? Or do I? We are in the same mind, same body. Am I not you now?" She continued walking around him. "I've seen you done stupid things in your lifetime as a ghoul, but that, THAT, ladies and gentlemen, saving HUMAN LIVES was the single most ridiculous thing you've done!"

There was no point in arguing. She was trying to tick him off, trying to force him to open himself to her possession again. "What now?" He mumbled.

"What now? Oh, I don't know, wait for your inevitable death?" She chuckled. "Funny. I still remember how I died that day. A bunch of steel beams falling onto me, stabbing me with 'prejudice'. Now look how you ended up yourself. A bunch of big grey rocks fall onto you. How ironic! Now what are they going to do, transplant your organs into another person? I bet not, but it'd be pretty hilarious to watch." She sat down beside Kaneki. "Ah, how nice fate is to you."

Kaneki had grown tired of her incessant talking. "So am I alive or what?" "Hm? Oh, barely. Your body is making a good attempt to heal." Rize spoke thoughtfully. "How long more do I have to spend in this hell hole?" "Hmm, with me, maybe an hour or two? Your regeneration is going fast. But in real time, could be half a year." "Oh." _Great. Two hours with this girl feels like eternity already._

"While we're here, why not we do something? It is getting quite boring." She said, while pulling her dress over her head. _Wait…_

"What the FUCK. STOP." Kaneki shielding his virgin eyes from her. "Hm? Oh, no, nothing like that. I'd figured I should go for a swim. Although I wouldn't mind…"

"No. Go ahead, take a swim. I don't care. Whatever you do, not that." _God dammit. I want to rip my eyes out._ She shrugged. "Suit yourself." And just like that, a pool materialized, and she jumped in like it was real.

"I had a lot of time in your head, and I learnt some neat things I could do." She swam lazily. "Care to join?" "No thanks." He mumbled. _How much longer do I have to wait…_ He grabbed an imaginary chair and sat down.

"Ah yes by the way." Rize swam to the edge of the pool. "News from the living world. That purple haired girl? She has been crying for days. Man, how pitiful."

"Shut the fuck up…" All the more reason to punch her.

"Oh! Visitors! Looks like… A buff guy with FANTASTIC shoulders! My god, do I want a taste of that…"

"Who?" Kaneki knew no buff guys, other than Yomo. And Rize had confirmed that she would never compliment a ghoul.

"What was him name? Alex? Axel?" She scrunched her brows, trying her hardest to recall that word. But Kaneki knew immediately. "Amon? The hell is he doing here?"

"Oooh, yeah, Amon. An investigator in your body's location. Why isn't that girl doing anything?"

Cold sweat formed. _Had they found them already? How?_

"Oh, this is new." Rize mused. "A bouquet of flowers! How nice! Must be thanking you for dying. Or was it for saving their asses? Can't quite tell…"

 _Flowers? Are they out of their minds?_

"Oh, man. I can't see anything anymore. Guess I'll wait…"

* * *

 **Time skip**

Three months has passed. Kaneki's body was fully healed. Yet he showed no signs of waking from his coma. He was laid on a bed, Touka sitting beside him. His face was so peaceful. So calm. So serene. If it were not for her knowing, she would have thought he was sleeping. She smiled.

 _He's alive…_ Why was she so happy? She knew she was. And she welcomed it. _What should I do when he wakes up? Hug him? Kiss him? Tell him I…_

"Yea, like I could really do that. I'll probably just punch him or something." Either way, she would be content. She looked out the room door. No one. Quietly closing it, she got onto the bed with the man. _I had to find SOME place to sleep._ It was always her excuse when someone catches her on the bed with him. But inside, she just wanted the company. Someone beside her while she was sleeping, like a protective angel. It was even more comforting, knowing, cheesy as it is, that that person is her one true love, whether he was unconscious or not. _I swear to god if he wakes up now though…_

* * *

 **Another time skip**

"Oh! Seems like your body is ready. Time for you to leave!" Rize was playing tennis against the wall.

"Hngh?" Kaneki sat up, apparently having fell asleep on the ground.

"Oh, I'm losing you. Well, guess I'll see you next time. Tata!" The field of flowers turned red.

"Hnguh? What the…" "Byeeee." Rize sang playfully, as he got blinded. With absolutely no time to collect his thoughts, he felt himself lifted up out of the black hole of unconsciousness.

A sensation on his chest. "Hng…" His eyes shot open.

It was dark. Nighttime. "Huh? Where the hell am I?" On a bed. He recognized that. But there was something on his chest… He looked down. "EH?!" A hand? He nervously traced it back to the body. And there she was, lying beside him, with her hand over his body, wrapping him towards her. "T-touka?" _Ohhhh fuck. Play it cool Kaneki. You would probably get out with a few bruises, that's all…_ Mustering his courage, he shook the sleeping figure.

"Mmmmh. Stop… Let me sleep…" She mumbled. "Uhh Touka?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Ahhh GAH." She fell off the bed in surprise. "KANEKI?!" "Hi?" Bracing himself for a rain of punches, he tensed up. He braced for impact as Touka leapt towards him…

She hugged him.

"Eh?" He was confused. "Wha…" "Thank god you're alive." She said, choking on her words. "We thought you were dead…" _Ohhh yeah. That._

"Aha, no big deal. Did I worry you guys?" She pushed off him. "Yeah, nearly die, then go into a coma for 6 months, and you expect us not to worry. Sure." _Holy shit 6 months?! Hell._

"What did I miss?" "Nothing much. Nothing big going on so far. We didn't get attacked or anything, though if we did, we probably could have held our own." She laughed. Then she started tearing up. "I-I'm just glad you're alive…"

Kaneki smiled. "Personally, I'm happy that you did not put me in a furnace and burn my body." "I'm glad for that too." Touka chuckled, a distant look in her eyes. "Something bothering you?" "Hm? Oh… nothing big…" _Lying. As always._ She yawned. "I need sleep…"

"Kay then, guess I'll not bother you anymore."

"You're not going to… oh wait."

"Yeah, six months of sleep. I think I had enough."

"Umm, yeah." She started blushing. Hard. Her cheeks were deep red.

"Ok what's on your mind."

"Wha…? Nothing! Well, maybe one thing…" _Oh. Tell me I'm wrong…_

* * *

Touka listened to his words with undefined dread.

"You want me to sleep. On the bed. With you."

Touka blushed harder. _Ohh HELL he knows._ She was frozen there, not moving, not uttering a single word, just looking down trying her hardest to keep a poker face. Her cheeks gave it all away though, and she was left helpless. _Fuck me…_ They were silent for a minute that seemed like forever. Then her dream came true.

"Huhh… Fine. If you really want to. I'm somehow feeling tired too anyways…"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" She celebrated inside.

"You sound excited."

"NO I DO NOT." She could have died of embarrassment that night. "Now lie down or I'll kick you out."

"Okay okay, sheesh… It was your idea, not mine damn it…"

"Shut up…"

A minute and some bickering later, they laid side by side. "Hey Kaneki?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome."

As she assumed her previous sleeping position, hands wrapped around Kaneki, she knew that, for a long long time to come, she was going to be happy…

* * *

HAAAAH. Episode 5 of TG:RE was GREAT and I can't wait for the next fukin INSTALLMENT. Also rip Takizawa. He was a nice guy. Wonder when we'll see Touken in season 3 *ahem* chapter 125 of the manga ;) Bad thoughts aside, it was a jolly good time writing for myself and for you guys. Thanks sooo much for the support you've been showing my story so far, and I REALLY appreciate it. So thanks, so much. (OwO) Well, as always, till next time, it's EAZGAME signing out! PEACE (^w^)

BTW Thanks to a guy in the comments named Guest. Gave me the realization of the irony of Kaneki's situation. THAT is called constructive criticism. I think.

BTW (not sponsored) go check out, if you haven't already, Makoto Shinkai's works. They are so heartbreaking, ESPECIALLY 5 Centimeters Per Second and Kimi no nawa. Left me in tears. (QwQ)

AND FYI A Silent Voice fanfic is underway.

 **Ignore this part below**

Daily news from my life, I have friends creating an Othello fanfiction with loli porn.

Do not want to know, do not want to care, though I want to forget ever knowing it.

I have weird people all around me.

 **Ignore this ^**


	12. ANOTHER UPDATE CHAPTER

Update: This I not a chapter lol. I remade/redesigned the previous chapters. Found out abt horizontal lines. So don't be too panicked if you see something different. You have the right story, it's fine.

Peace. (OwO)

P.S. Thanks for all the support! As always, criticize my stories, if not, then just let me know that you like the style. A comment on my writing will help me a lot in writing future stories!

(=w=)


	13. Love At Last

I'M BACK BOIS. Fufufu… exams over last week…FINALLY got my lazy ass off binge watching anime to continue this. Sorry if I seem to have disappeared, eh? Don't worry, I'm still as good as before (I think), but don't hesitate to point out anything that bothers you, or you can even give me chapter ideas in the comments or something. A man isn't his own island, ya know (=w=). Anyways, thanks so much for the support! I'm personally elated to see how much support this short series has garnered. As of this story's completion, we have nearly 3000 reads! I was honestly never expecting it to hit more than 1000 views. Ya'll are awesome people, and stay awesome! Hope you guys will continue to enjoy The One-Eyed Myth! Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, or anything else that may belong to other ppl, e.g. songs n shit. I'm just a friendly facfictioner taking out my post-anime depression on writing happy endings. Thank much. (OwO) (Helpful criticism always invited!) Much Thanks! (^w^)

Touka woke up with a strange feeling. She could not pinpoint it exactly, but she had experienced it before, and is currently feeling it right now. Her hand touched something. It was bumpy, yet smooth… It felt nice. She opened her eyes.

"EH?!" She pulled her hand back in horror. Her eyes were deceiving her, weren't they? No, it was real.

She was stroking Kaneki's abs.

She looked around frantically. If anyone saw that… especially Nishiki… She shuddered in fear. There seems to be no evidence of entry into her room, so she hoped for the best. On the bright side, Kaneki was probably still in a coma so he wouldn't know…

"Good afternoon."

Touka screeched. _Or not._

"K-Kaneki?" The white-haired boy got up from the bed.

"How was your sleep, Touka?"

"H-how long were you awake for?"

"Ever since you started caressing my stomach, which was… 10 minutes max."

Her eyes widened further.

"W-what?"

She shot a death glare at Kaneki.

"E-eh?! Did I say something wrong?"

"EEEEEEEEEK…!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHH."

She grabbed a pillow and started pummeling Kaneki to the ground, all while shouting "PERVERT" in his ear repeatedly.

"OW. THE HELL? STOP! IT WAS YOU! YOU ASKED ME TO GET IN BED WITH Y—OWW"

That only made the beating worse. Remembered when Kaneki ranked his suffering? This was one of those top tier tortures, but without the kagune.

"AHHH STOP STOP STOP I GIVE UP."

Only then did Touka get off him, albeit reluctantly.

"Still doesn't hide the fact that it's your fault…" Kaneki muttered under his breath.

"NANI?!"

"H-huh? N-nothing!"

Good lord, this girl is a pain…

* * *

It took her some time to get back to her senses. She did just beat up Ken Kaneki. Again.

"Why were you on my bed anyways?" She questioned sternly.

"You asked me to, damn it…"

"What? When?"

"At like 2 am or something… god my head still hurts…"

Her face flushed red. She recalled the events of the previous night. So did she ask for it… _Crap… The hell was I thinking?_ She shook her head, and made an attempt to change topic.

"Don't do that ever again you baka…"

"But… Nevermind…"

"What the hell's the time anyways…"

"Like 2pm? God, we slept for 12 hours straight."

There was silence for a few seconds, until Touka spoke.

"I-I'm happy you're alive."

"Ah, I'm glad to be back too." He gave Touka a radiant smile. Her face flushed even more. Just seeing his smile… It comforted her in a way she could not describe.

"Eh Touka, your face is red. Are you ok?"

"H-huh?! I-I'm fine!"

She turned away in embarrassment. She could sense Kaneki's puzzled look, his naïve and innocent mind getting confused as she avoided eye contact.

"If you say so… Well, I'm going to go down and get coffee!"

He exited the room.

"Wait…"

Touka held back a laugh.

"Where are we?"

"This is Yomo's house, you baka." She snickered.

"E-eh?! Where's Anteiku? Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part, yes. We cannot make coffee for people anymore though, as the CCG already know our faces." She smiled sadly. "But it's fine. One day, the café will open again."

"Oh damn…" Kaneki closed the door. "I couldn't even protect the café…"

He slouched against the door. She could tell he was putting all the blame on himself. Again.

"It's fine, Kaneki. Right now, the safety of the family itself is the most important right now. Don't beat yourself up about this." She comforted.

Kaneki nodded. "Guess you're right. As long as you guys are safe, I'm satisfied." He got up. "I'm still going to get coffee. Want some?"

"Sure."

It was a first for Touka. She had never been this nice to anyone. If it was anyone else, she would have probably killed him by now. She smiled. She liked him when he's happy…

* * *

He found the kitchen. There seemed to be no one around. Yomo's house was surprising spacious. It seemed like it held more than three people before Yomo started living by himself. Surprisingly, the tools to make the coffee were already set up on the counter. Grabbing some coffee beans, he quickly whipped up two cups of coffee. _It's been a while since I've done this._ He was going through in his mind the conversation he had with Rize during his coma. _Touka was worried? That's out of her nature… And Amon… was he actually here?_ He grabbed the coffee, prepared to question Touka.

He entered the room and found her asleep on the bed. _The hell? I was only out for 15 minutes!_ He set the cup on the nightstand. Grabbing a chair from the study table, he sat down and looked for some form of entertainment.

"Eh?" His phone was there. That was surprising. Banjou must have gotten it for him from his house. It was charged. Another surprise. He checked on Touka. She seemed to be asleep.

 _How much does she even sleep? Damn._ He went to his playlist and pressed shuffle. He sat there reading the recent news and drank his coffee while listening to music. His playlist was more or less the emo collection. He was pretty lonely back then. Resting his phone back down on the table, he noticed some papers on the table. It looked like math. Then he remembered. _Kamii, huh?_ He looked at the date. _Holy… It's a month before her finals?_ Hell. He hoped she was studying well. As for himself, he may return to Kamii once things settle down. He was a year behind most students his age. There would be a lot of catching up to do. Especially with Hide…

He looked through her work. From what he remembered, math was her weakest subject, and it seemed so even now. She seemed to be pretty bad at logarithms and her algebra was all over the place. He sighed. If she really wanted to get into Kamii, she would need some help.

"What are you doing?" A terrifying whisper beside his right ear. His blood ran cold.

"HAAAH I'M SORRY TOUKA." He jumped off the seat and got as far away from her as possible, hiding behind the door.

"Why were you looking through my stuff?" She interrogated.

"Curious… You wanted to get into Kamii, didn't you? W-well, I'm just checking your revision!" He spoke from behind the door.

She sighed. "Fine… whatever."

"Huh?" She usually never let him off so quickly. He looked in the room and saw her sitting on the chair, pen in hand.

"I need help with math." She spoke bluntly.

"Huh? You sure?"

"I meant what I said."

"You don't sound convincing."

"God damn it baka, just come here!"

He reentered the room and walked over to her. Turning off the music, he then leaned over her and looked at the paper with a sigh.

"Which one?"

"I don't understand logarithms."

"Which part?"

"Exponential equations."

"Hmm… Ok then… So you just got to do this…"

* * *

He spent the next few minutes explaining the question. She tried to focus, but it was hard for her when Kaneki was leaning forward right above her. He seemed to be clueless about personal space, a hand on both sides of her body. Yet she didn't complain. It was comfortable… _NO you idiot. I only let him because I don't care…_

"Oy, Touka, you listening or not?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Ah? Y-yes! I am!" She was not.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"  
"Then show me how to do this." He stepped back and folded his arms. Touka froze. She turned to face the paper and gulped. After staring at the question for a solid minute, she gave up.

"AHH BAKA. I can't do it."

He sighed. "Don't get distracted."

He assumed his previous position and continued to teach, while Touka continued blushing while trying to focus on the paper instead of his body heat. _Don't get distracted… Easy for you to say… Damn it Kaneki…_

* * *

It took some time, but she finally got it.

He stepped back and sent her off to complete the practice, while he sat on the floor and browsed the internet. Kamii was a university of high expectations. If she wanted to get in and stay in, she would have to work really hard…

* * *

It took an hour for her to complete it.

"AHHH FINALLY DONE." She slammed her pen on the table and got up, stretching.

"Congrats."

"Eh? What's with the attitude?"

"You need a lot of help for math." He sighed.

"Was that an insult?"

"It was a fact."

"Hnggggg…"

"Is math the only problem?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"You have a month."

"Yes."

"Study hard, would you?" He got up. "Get into Kamii and I may see you next year."

"What? You're going back to school?"

"I think so."

Touka got excited. "Fine. I'll study hard."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled at her, causing her to blush. His smile was always so damn warm, it was ridiculous.

Then, the door outside opened…

* * *

"They're back." She said.

"Who?"

"We're back Touka!" Hinami shouted.

Kaneki's eyes lit up. He opened the door and saw Hinami. She dropped her bags.

"O-Onii-chan?" She stuttered.

"Hi Hinami." He smiled.

"Onii-chan!"

She ran head on into his body.

"Ouf!" She knocked him down and started crying into his body.

"O-Onee-chan… I thought you died! We all thought you died!"

"It's ok Hinami." He stroked her hair. "I'm back."

She sniffled happily and looked at Kaneki with elation. Then she got up, her mood drastically changing.

"Don't do that ever again!" She demanded with fire in her eyes.

"AHH OK OK I won't!" Kaneki scooted away from her in fear.

"You better not…" She immediately perked up again. _Two angry ghouls? In one day? What has become of my life…_

* * *

Touka watched from her table. It was hilarious, how he got outmatched by a little girl. But it comforted Touka. Kaneki looked like a parent caring for his child, and it comforted her, knowing that Hinami would do much better now.

"Welcome back Kaneki." Yomo appeared behind Hinami.

"Ah, hi Yomo. Thanks a lot." Kaneki got up and shook his hand.

"No problem. It was Touka who looked after you, not me."

"Hm? I see."

She turned red, burying her face in her math work.

"Eh, Onii-chan? You stink."

"W-what?!" Kaneki jumped back while Hinami pinched her nose. "R-really?"

The room erupted in laughter, Touka included.

"Go take a shower Kaneki. You really do stink." Yomo commented. "I'll be out for a while. Take care till I come back. There's food in the fridge." With that, he left.

"Well, I'll go clean myself up then." Kaneki announced as he headed to the shower, leaving Hinami with Touka.

"Onee-chan, do you think Onii-chan will leave again?" Hinami asked sometime after Kaneki left.

"Oh? I don't know. Hopefully not." She really didn't want him to leave. The last time he left, he almost died. She did not want that. Not until she dies first.

"You like Onii-chan, don't you?" Hinami asked suddenly.

"W-what? Why that question?" Touka went deep red.

"So you do like him…" Hinami teased.

"Hinami!"

Hinami ran up and and hugged Touka.

"I don't blame you, Onee-chan. Both of you are like my parents, it's only fitting if both of you liked each other…"

"Hinami, don't say things like that out loud…" But she couldn't deny it. She really liked Kaneki, and wanted him to be hers. But she was too stubborn, too scared to admit it in front of him. She didn't know how he would respond.

"Hey Hinami…"

"Hm?"

"How do you think Kaneki would respond if I told him I liked him?"

"Hehe, now you're being honest." Hinami teased even more.

"Just answer my question…" Touka grumbled.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe…" Hinami pondered.

"Well?"

A voice suddenly came from the bedroom door. "I would say I like you too."

Touka froze in place. Kaneki stood at the doorway. _How long was he listening for?_

"I heard the whole thing," Kaneki spoke, as if reading her mind. "I was surprised you even liked me in the first place."

"Onii-chan is back!" Hinami ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hai. I'm back. Don't worry about me leaving. I need a long break from my ghoul life anyway."

"Yay! I can see Onii-chan every day now!" Hinami giggled.

"Yep, you can." He lifted Hinami and carried her to the bed, sitting down beside her. "Touka, you're awfully quiet."

"Huh? You were eavesdropping you baka! Damn it…" She was blushing madly now, head lowered, her hair covering her eyes.

He stood up and went beside her. "Don't worry Touka. I'll be here for you, no matter what. I may have made mistakes before, but not anymore. I'll stay here and protect everyone, especially you and Hinami." He spoke gently, like he was comforting a child. "Ok, Touka-chan?" He added warmly.

This was too much for her. She felt herself slowly break down. "B-but I'll make mistakes! If you get attached to me, I'll hurt you, even more than I am hurting you right now! You don't deserve me…"

He sighed. "It's up to me to decide who I deserve. And I have decided, that I need you, and you need me. No matter how much you hurt me, it will not change my thoughts about you. In fact," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be your punching bag if you need to vent your anger. And if you face any trouble, Hinami and I will be forever by your side, helping you, right Hinami?"

"Yep, Onee-chan! You will never feel unsafe with us!" She replied happily.

She could not hold back. Turning around abruptly, she ran into Kaneki, bringing him down onto the bed and hugging him, all while crying into his chest.

"Thank you, Kaneki…"

She could feel his warm smile radiating across his face.

"You're welcome, Touka."

"YAY! Onii-chan and Onee-chan can be my Daddy and Mommy now!"

"Eh?! We never said that!" The two said in unison while blushing intensely.

"Hee hee." She giggled, then squeezed herself between the two. "I love you both!"

"And we love you right back." Kaneki kissed her forehead while smiling at Touka.

"Right." Touka grinned back. Without context, it would seem like two parents with their child, but to Touka, it felt exactly like it. _This was all I could wish for…_ And it really was…

* * *

The three ghouls laid there on the bed, joking around until Hinami fell asleep. That night, they slept on Touka's bed, Hinami in between both of them, with Kaneki's arm over the two girls in a protective manner. How did she accept this so fast? It really was unnatural, even for Touka, especially for Touka. But she wanted this. It was all she ever wanted.

"Hey Kaneki?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad…"

"So am I…"

Once again, that familiar feeling is back. But this time, she knew exactly what it was.

For the first time in a long while, she felt truly happy.

Say, it took some time before their relationship really took off, eh? Plus, looking back on it, chapter 7 (Hope) really was a weird one. I had to find a way to revive Kaneki, so there's that :P I had to find a way to get Amon into the picture too, for a future maybe minor maybe major event probably occurring in the next chapter. You may know what's going to happen, or you may not, but shh, no spoilers ;) And no, not a damn lemon, you filthy beings. Not yet at least… :

With that,

It's EAZGAME signing out!

PEACE (^w^)


	14. Investigators

**I'm back. I'M BACK! Heck, that took me some time. If you guys, or the small group of people who kept their hopes of this story being continued, then HERE I AM. And if you do want an explanation, then I'll just say this. I got lazy :/ And caught up with school work. End of Year Exams just ended, and god, am I relieved. If anything, I'm more than happy to continue writing, though I REALLY need some reviews from you guys, or maybe even comments on how you guys want this story to be written. (Another way of saying I'm lazy and I don't want use too much time just thinking of a plot) But in all honesty, I'm slowly realizing that I am going to have a barricade that prevents me from going any further in the story, just because I am unable to think of any interesting plots. So, yeah. (QwQ) To anyone reading this, give this story a chance, follow or favourite it, maybe even leave a comment. Whatever it is, any feedback is invaluable to me, as long as it is constructive. Then, without further ado, let's get on with the real story! (BTW I currently have a BNHA story in the works, with a whooping 24k words. I am going to post it real soon, once I'm confident that it is up to standard, so do look out for that! ^w^)**

* * *

"Onii-chan…"

"Hnn… not yet…" Kaneki groaned.

"Onii-chan wake up."

"Five more minutes…"

"Onii-chan, I told Onee-chan that you touched her."

"Right, sure… WHAT?!" He sat up immediately, accidentally hitting his head against Hinami's.

"Ow ow ow, that hurt, Onii-chan…" Hinami pouted, rubbing her forehead.

"E-eh? Hinami? Where's Touka? Is she going to kill me?" He asked frantically.

"Heh, I was joking. I was trying to wake you up." Hinami giggled.

"God, don't do that! You almost scared the life out of me…" Kaneki grumbled. "Where's Touka then?"

"Right beside you." Hinami pointed. That was when he felt the gentle tugging of something on his waist. Looking down, he found Touka lying there peacefully, an arm around his waist gently tugging him back down. Smiling, he let himself get pulled back down into a warm embrace.

"Eh? Let me join too!" Hinami leapt onto Kaneki in glee, snuggling herself in his chest.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep?"

"I changed my mind!" Hinami hummed happily.

"Riiight…" Kaneki sighed in defeat. He could and would never understand girls. Taking his phone from the bedside, he checked the time. _Seven? Why was Hinami up so early?_ Finding himself unable to sleep, Kaneki took his earphones and let some music play. Thinking back to his last few conscious days, it really had been hectic; saving humans while almost dying, then finding out that his feelings for Touka were reciprocated… Certainly not what he was expecting.

"Hmm… Kaneki?" Touka mumbled, eyes fluttering open.

"Oh? Touka, you're awake." Kaneki took off an earbud. "How was your sleep?"

"It was great…" She smiled, drawing closer to the half-ghoul. Then, as if she remembered what she was supposed to be acting like, she pulled back while her face turned beet red.

"Touka?" He reached his hand towards the female ghoul, only for her to retract once more. Sighing, he snaked his arm around Touka's shoulder in one swift movement and pulled her towards him, causing her to let out a squeak.

"K-Kaneki?!" Touka stuttered in embarrassment. "What are you—"

"Shh, Touka, relax." He pressed a finger onto her lips, stopping her from finishing that sentence. "What did I say yesterday? I need you and you need me. So trust me." He smiled at Touka. "I know you do not like to show your weak side. But we are family, and as a family, it is our duty and obligation to give each other comfort and a place to be weak so that we can be strong when we need to be."

Touka's face heated up once again and she hid her eyes under her bangs. "Kaneki, you baka…"

"But I'm the idiot you like, am I wrong?" Kaneki chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise to stay with you forever, as long as you're fine with it."

"Kaneki…" Touka buried her face into the side of his body. "You better not leave…"

"Sure." His hold on the girl only tightened as he bent his neck and, in a moment of impulse, kissed her on the head. Touka stiffened for a moment, causing Kaneki to panic. However, she soon melted into a squealing mess. Laughing, he rubbed her head affectionately. _Everything's fine now._ And that's how he wanted it to stay.

* * *

"Say, Touka." Kaneki spoke up a bit over an hour later. "Have you been attending school?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I would go to school!" Touka retorted.

"Wait… don't the investigators know your face?" Kaneki asked worriedly.

"H-Huh? Oh, well, only two…" Touka stuttered.

"Won't they go after you?"

"We kinda… talked."

"Amon and Akira, wasn't it?"

"W-Wha… how?" Touka looked at him in surprise.

"Had a feeling… Though if anyone threatens you, I'll protect you, you can count on that." Kaneki smiled.

"R-Right…"

An awkward silence fell over the two.

"So… how confident are you in your subjects?" Kaneki asked, casually diverting off the previous topic. "It's about a month away from your entrance exams."

"Oh, I'm confident alright! I'll breeze through the exams!" She proclaimed with determination, before suddenly turning red. "W-Well, math and literature may be a problem…" She finished meekly.

"Figures." He laughed. "I'll tutor you then. Math and literature are my stronger subjects, other than chemistry."

"W-Wait, you would really tutor me?" Touka looked at him hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I? It would be fun to study with my girlfriend." He grinned warmly.

"W-Why thank you…" She squeaked at his word choices, before nodding appreciatively.

"I'll warn you though, I may overload you, considering the exams are only a few weeks away." Kaneki smirked.

"I'll survive." She muttered, before hearing a loud growl. "Is a dog in our house?"

"Ahh, well…" Kaneki flushed, before his stomach growled again.

"Why, aren't you a hungry one?" Touka smirked. "Come, let me get you something to eat." They got out of the bed, Kaneki laying the still asleep Hinami gently onto the bed. After a quick breakfast consisting of a detached limb, Kaneki announced his need to head back to his own apartment. Touka insisted on going with him, so after the two put on a wig each, they made haste to his humble abode.

Then again, humble was an over-exaggeration. His apartment was in a mess after it's owner's six-month-long leave. Dust has settled everywhere, and so has rats. His bed was ridden with bed bugs, and opening the fridge revealed rotting limbs that were only shielded from the pests due to its containment. The entire place smelled of urine and defecation, and generally felt like the sewers.

"This is… bad." Touka commented, pinching her nose.

"No shit." Kaneki deadpanned. "Don't you have an apartment?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I live there?" Kaneki said with the most pleading face he could muster.

"Alright, fine." Touka sighed. "Even I wouldn't be cleaning this up anyways."

"Thanks Touka, you're a life saver." Kaneki sighed in relief. "Now, as for the food…"

"The dumpster would work." She suggested.

"I'll do that later then. I'll get ready my things." As he walked into his bedroom, two words resonated throughout that neighbourhood, waking anyone who was still in bed and enjoying the weekend morning.

"MY BOOKS!"

* * *

She never found out whether a ghoul could die of a heart attack. She almost did that day. Kaneki lugged his suitcase depressingly, holding the two measly books that managed to stay alive in the infestation. "My books… My novels…" He mumbled to himself in despair, much to Touka's chagrin.

"Get over it, Kaneki. It's only a bunch of paper." Touka huffed.

"But my books…"

"Shut up."

The rest of the walk to her apartment fell into a mixture of Kaneki's grumbling and Touka's grumbling about his grumbling.

So it was more or less a normal day for the Anteiku staff.

* * *

Through the rest of the afternoon and a huge portion of the evening, Kaneki managed to get his room sorted out. The room in Touka's apartment, which he would he using for until he gets a new home.

"Say, Touka," he asked while he folded his clothes. "Why were you at Yomo's place if you had an apartment?"

"I wanted to stay with you."

"Why, isn't that sweet of you?" He smirked while Touka huffed back.

"Yeah yeah, go get diabetes by yourself."

"Why didn't you bring me here then?"

"I couldn't bring you here. What if Yorika comes?" She shuddered at the thought of her best friend finding a comatose male in her house. "She would freak."

"Good point." Kaneki then grew serious. "So, Amon and Akira, huh? Does anyone else know?"

"Only them, I presume. If anyone else knew, the CCG would have swarmed us already."

"I want to talk to them." Kaneki stated, shocking Touka.

"But why? Wouldn't you be risking yourself?"

"Yeah, but they already know, don't they?" Kaneki pointed out. "How does meeting them have any effect on our chances of survival?"

"F-Fair point…"

"Alright then! That's settled." Kaneki clapped his hands together. "I'm going today."

Much to Touka's chagrin, he refused to let her follow, claiming that he would rather her stay home and study than going with him on an errand, though Touka had begged to differ with the word 'errand'. Plugging his earphones into his device, he brushed an annoying strand of brown hair out of his eye as he breathed in the evening air. _God, this wig is killing my scalp…_

Walking into the infamous CCG building was basically treading in a lion's den. No normal ghoul would do that without being on their toes. Luckily, he was no normal ghoul. He just hoped that his disguise would hold. He wouldn't want his wig dropping in the middle of a bunch of investigators.

He approached the receptionist calmly. "Hi there, I would like to request a meeting with Amon Koutarou, please." He politely asked the lady on duty.

"Well, he shouldn't be busy right now. May I ask for your name?" She queried.

"…Kenta Kenoki."

"Right…" She looked at him funny, before calling the requested man. "Hello Mr Koutarou? There is a man named… Kenta Kenoki requesting to meet you."

"Ah Akira Mado too, if she won't mind."

"And Miss Mado." She added.

He swore he heard the sound of a snigger over the phone, before the man responded. "Send him in."

"Right away." She hung up. "Step right this way, Mr Kenoki." She giggled, showing him to the RC gate.

"My name is weird, I know." He sighed at his choice of name, before stepping through the gate with no problem. _Huh, guess the human part of me can still trick the gate._

"Mr Koutarou and Miss Mado would on the 21st floor, two rooms down to the right."

"Thank you." He nodded appreciatively and walked off, but not before he heard laughter. _Kenoki… You did good, Kenta Kenoki._

"This should be it…" He looked at the room before him. "Right, let's do this." Opening the door, he wasn't sure what he expected, but Akira tenderly kissing Amon was definitely not on that list.

"Uh…"

"Urk!" Amon pulled away, noticing the intruder.

"Am I disturbing something?" Kaneki slowly backed away.

"Ah, no no no, it's fine." He laughed awkwardly, briefly shooting a glare at the wheelchair-bound female that definitely conveyed ' _for fuck's sake'_ , before taking a seat. "Please ignore that. My partner tends to get slightly over-the-top…" He sighed in frustration while Akira shot him a playful smirk.

"Can tell." Kaneki took a seat. Amon Koutarou in a relationship? This has to be the new 'wtf'.

"So, Mr Kenoki, isn't it?" Amon asked.

"Yeah." He replied absent-mindedly, before snickering to himself.

"Is something of the matter?" Amon raised a single brow.

"No. Wait, actually, yes." He looked around. "Are there cameras in here?"

"No, if not she wouldn't be kissing me. Why?" Amon looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah, that's just fantastic." He pulled of his wig, letting his snow-white hair tumble down, relieving his head of the annoying material. He then flashed his one ghoul eye.

"Forget Kenta Kenoki, it's Ken Kaneki." He smiled amusedly at the frozen investigators. "Nice to meet you, Amon and Akira."

 **So, what business does Keno… Kaneki have with the two investigators? What events would transpire after his reveal? Was the Touken good? Are you glad that I'm back? Want some of your interesting ideas in the subsequent chapters? Should I die to falling steel beams? LIKE AND COMMENT! Simple and easy! d(^w^) (Do it on your own accord. No one is forcing you.) With that, I'll be signing out! See y'all in the next chapter!**

 **Peace!**

 **EAZGAME (~w~)**

 **(P.S. Should I change my username? EAZGAME sounds kinda weird.)**


End file.
